ideafandomcom-20200223-history
American Dream Miami
In 2018, the owners of the Mall of America as the world's largest shopping mall are proposing a much larger version of the Mall of America called American Dream Miami as the largest of all, to be built in Northwest Miami in just a few years later. Here are my ideas for what it should probably include: *An indoor amusement park ( Nickelodeon Universe) *A sea lion show *A submarine lake to view large ocean fish including whale sharks, manta rays, great hammerhead sharks, mahi-mahis, and ocean sunfish *Two luxury hotels *A ski dome *(possibly an indoor polar zoo for Antarctic penguins, polar bears, beluga whales, and walruses) *LEGOLAND Discovery Center *A 30-chamber fun house similar to that of the now-defunct Mystery Fun House in Orlando *A miniature golf course *An indoor water park *A botanical garden *Madam Tussaud's Miami *Sea Life Miami *A children's museum *A large ferris wheel similar to the London Eye and/or the Orlando Eye *Museum-quality exhibit space *The House of the Future *National Geographic Encounter: Ocean Odyssey *Rainforest Café *Hard Rock Café *Margaritaville *FlyOver America ride *Revolutions bowling alley *A large 20-theater stadium-seating area (obviously Cinemark) *GameWorks *Nintendo Miami (only other U.S. store after New York) *Museum of Living Art (large herpetarium with reptiles, amphibians, invertebrates, and a wildlife center with native and exotic birds and other animals including gharials, saltwater crocodile, Aldabra tortoises, macaws, and lemurs) *A new Wannado City role-playing amusement park for children and teenagers, after its Sawgrass Mills location closed in 2011 *Skeletons: Animals Unveiled *The Escape Game *Bubba Gump Shrimp Co. *Benihana *Cantina Laredo *Capital Grille *P.F. Chang's China Bistro *Cooper's Hawk Winery & Restaurant *Cabo Flats *Bonefish Grill *Shake Shack *Sushigami *The Crayola Experience *LEGO toy store *iCandy Sugar Shoppe *IT'SUGAR Candy Store *Barnes & Noble *Best Buy *Apple Store *Microsoft Store *The Disney Store *Build a Bear Workshop *KB Toys *Geoffrey’s Toy Box *Learning Express *McDonald's *Burger King *Wendy's *Chick-fil-A *Friendly's *Villa Pizza *Sbarro *Long John Silver's *Kentucky Fried Chicken *Popeyes Louisiana Chicken *Starbucks *Dunkin' Donuts *Panera Bread *The Original Brooklyn Water Bagel *Cinnabon *Great American Cookies *Jamba Juice *Miami Ice *Chili's *California Pizza Kitchen *Johnny Rocket's *Chipolte *Boston Market *Panda Express *Sarku Japan *Auntie Anne's Pretzel Perfect *Subway *Carvel *Dairy Queen *Orange Julius *Perkins Restaurant and Bakery *Cold Stone Creamery *Haagen-Dazs *Menchie's *Venetian Nail Spa *Nail Trix *Dentaland *Regis Hairstylists *The Art of Shaving *Pediatric Associates *Sketchers *Crocs *Nike *Famous Footwear *Foot Locker *Kids Foot Locker *Lady Foot Locker *Shoe Carnival *Payless Shoe Source *Sketchers *Champs *GAP *GAP Kids *Men's Warehouse *Victoria's Secret *The Banana Republic *H&M *Old Navy *Gymboree *Justice *Forever 21 *Men's Warehouse *LensCrafters *GameStop *Spencer's *Hot Topic *Pop Cult *Think Geek *TATE'S Comics, Inc. *The Container Store *Williams-Sonona *The Body Shop *Ulta Beauty *Yankee Candle *Pandora Jewelry *Fossil *Teavana *Pottery Barn *Anthropologie *Pier 1 Imports *Carls Patio *Sunglass Hut *Kay Jewelers *GNC *Bath and Body Works *Perfumania *Relax the Back *Sleep Number *Tumi *T-Mobile *Verizon *AT&T *iFixAndRepair *Tesla *Spirit Halloween (Halloween season only) *Marshalls *Homegoods *Party City *CVS *Walgreen's *As Seen on TV *YouFit Health Club *The return of the long-closed Sesame Street General Store since its closing by 1998 *Macy's *Nordstrom *Sears *Saks 5th Avenue *Kohl's *Dick's Sporting Goods *Gander Mountain *Century 21 Category:Shopping malls